El pecado de amar
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro heroe azul fuese una ángel? y por conocer a un pequeño niño y enamorarse de el fuese un error, que lo llevaría a corromperse? Entren disfruten de este pequeño One short, esto es sonadow (chicoxchico)


_El hombre puede estar bañado de virtudes, caminar por el sendero que dios nos ha dejado, pero, ¿Es posible que un hombre sea realmente puro para entrar en ese reino?..._

_Incluso el hombre más puro puede caer en la tentación...no se descarta que incluso los ángeles pueden caer, caer en las tentadoras garras del pecado..._

* * *

En el reino de los cielos un ángel destacaba entre los demás, gentil y bello, ese ser era un erizo de piel azul, ojos color esmeralda, poseía dos hermosas alas blancas que brillaban bajo los rayos del sol, solo usaba una delgada tela que cubría una parte del pecho durazno tapando desde la cadera hasta sus rodillas, aquel ángel miraba hacia la tierra, el porqué de su atención era un erizo negro como la noche con franjas de un rojo vivo y ojos color rubí, al parecer no pasaba de los cinco años de edad, ese pequeño era huérfano, no tenía a nadie estaba solo en el mundo lo único que lo calmaba era mirar hacia el cielo. El ángel azul solo suspiraba cada vez que este volteaba hacia arriba, quería esta con él, tocar esa suave piel, besarle... ¿besarle? si... sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ese pequeño.

* * *

Un día sin pensarlo bajo hacia la tierra, sabía que los niños podían verlo pero aun así continuo, el pequeño erizo oji-carmín dormía en una pequeña casa que sus padres habían construido antes de que murieran, su descuido fue grande pues al momento de acercarse golpeo un vaso lleno de agua con una de sus alas derramándola, el ruido causado despertó al erizo

_ ¿Quién está ahí?_ dijo asustado mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando así a un ser alado_ No me haga daño_ grito al ver que se acercaba a el

_No te alarmes pequeño, no soy nadie malo_ se acercó a tal punto que pudo ser visible para los ojos del erizo oji-carmín

_Usted... ¿usted es un ángel?_ se levantaba para verle mejor_ usted es muy bello...mmm ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?

_Solo quise echar un vistazo..._ miraba a su alrededor_ debes sentirte muy solo, en este lugar_

_Si... pero que le voy hacer, mis padres están en el cielo, no tengo a nadie..._ mientras lloraba al decir estas últimas palabras

_No llores_ lo alzó con delicadeza y lo apoyo contra su pecho_ ya no estarás solo estaré siempre contigo

_Gracias señor ángel

_Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, llámame de esa forma, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_ le acariciaba cuidadosamente una de sus púas

_sip... señ... digo Sonic, Shadow the hedgehog

De esta forma los dos se conocieron, ahora el ángel azul lo visitaba diariamente procurando siempre que nadie lo viera, pasando varios ratos felices, sin embargo un ángel plateado y ojos miel se percató de las ausencias de este, así que cierta mañana...

_ ¿Dónde crees que vas Sonic? Recuerda que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer...

_ Pero Silver... yo solo quería

_Ya has faltado mucho de tus obligaciones... si no cumples serás castigado

_Esta bien_ miró hacia abajo y partió junto al erizo plateado_ no tardare Shadow_ susurro

_¿Qué dijiste?

_Oh nada, no dije nada jejeje

Terminando sus labores decidió al menos echar un vistazo pero lo que pudo ver fue a su preciado pequeño siendo golpeado salvajemente por unos maleantes del pueblo, el ángel se enfureció por tal acto, precipitadamente bajo hacia la tierra sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba y ese alguien era el erizo plateado.

Los dos maleantes estaban a punto de darle una pedrada en la cabeza al erizo oji-carmín pero una luz cegadora los detuvo segundos después un gran impulso los alejo del erizo negro, uno cayo pegándose la cabeza con una roca.

_Shadow!¿Qué pasó?

_So... Sonic... el padre de la Iglesia me dio algunas cosas para mí... es muy buena persona jejeje... pero esos sujetos me robaron las cosas que me había dado

_Que crueles, dejarte de esa forma... a un pobre pequeño... no te preocupes voy a curarte_ con una de sus manos la coloco enfrente de las heridas del oji-carmín y con una cálida luz lo fue curando

_¡Gracias Sonic!

_No me lo agradezcas_ lo beso en la frente para después darle un cálido abrazo_ Shadow te quiero mucho, siempre te estaré cuidando

Shadow se sonrojo al escucharlo y sentir el abrazo por parte del ángel azul, ya era tarde por lo que tuvo que retirase, se despidió prometiendo jugar con el cuándo llegase la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Sonic llegó con cautelo al lugar en el que pertenecía, sin embargo cuatro ángeles ya lo estaban esperando, dos de ellos agarraron al ángel por los brazos y se lo llevaron, un juicio estaba a punto de empezar. En dicho juicio el ángel plateado que era el encargado de dar a conocer los castigos por parte del Creador mencionó los crímenes del erizo azul

_Has cometido un crimen y no es cualquiera has matado a un ser mortal...

_¡Yo no he hecho nada parecido!_ grito el ángel azul al tal impactante acusación_ ¡Yo no haría tal cosa!

_¡Silencio! no mientas, no te hundas más de lo que ya estas... y sin mencionar a aquel crío al que salvaste, por esa acción el chico que lo estaba agrediendo cayo golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra afilada, murió al instante, sé que era un ser malvado pero aun así no tienes derecho de hacer tal cosa.

_ No... no puede ser, fue un accidente... yo... yo...

_¡Guarda silencio Sonic! lo hecho, hecho está, te has convertido en un asesino y es por culpa del cariño que tenías hacia ese crío

_Por favor no me prohíban verlo, él es todo para mí_ confeso al pensar que sería encerrado

_mmm... ya veo... no te preocupes por eso, lo podrás ver

_¿De verdad? oh gracias_ sonreía emocionado

_No te alegres... Dios es misericordioso y es por eso que no ha decidido matarte a pesar de que ese castigo te merecías, solo serás desterrado de los cielos, no podrás volver jamás

_No... no pueden hacerme esto_ los ángeles que lo habían traído le colocaron unas esposas en tobillos y muñecas_ suéltenme, ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

El suelo se abrió cayendo hacia la tierra, intento volar pero sus alas no reaccionaban, llorando empezó a reclamar la injusticia del juicio que había recibido, no creía que el hecho de salvar a la persona que más quería hubiera provocado la muerte de alguien.

* * *

Cuando tocó tierra miles de risas lúgubres empezaban a surgir en su cabeza, sentía que se volvería loco no sabía lo que sucedía esto no le había pasado antes, pero a la vez escucho una voz que le decía que no se preocupara que el lugar en que pertenecía era en el lugar de las "llamas eternas" sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y vio a un erizo gris casi negro con rayas color azul y ojos de un verde opaco, vestía un pantalón holgado blanco, en su espalda surgían unas enormes alas negras, dos colmillos que se asomaban entre sus labios sonrientes, a cada costado de su cabeza dos cuernos se exponían, el ángel azul asustado por esa figura apartó su mano de manera violenta y se alejó de él.

_¡Aléjate, no te me acerques!_ gritó

_¡Vamos cálmate! no me tengas miedo_ se acercaba peligrosamente al ángel

_No podrás hacerme daño, porque...

_Que... ¿tu Dios te protegerá?_ le tomo el mentón y se le acercó a su rostro_ Recuerdas que has sido desterrado... has sido abandonado, estas ahora solo_ lo miraba directo a sus ojos

_yo... yo..._lágrimas comenzaron a brotar

_Odia a los que te han abandonado, odia al que te ha delatado, jejeje ven conmigo ya no estarás solo_ el erizo negro grisáceo rozo sus labios con los del ángel y este solo se estremeció al sentir también, su respiración_ me encantaría probar los labios de un ángel_ dicho eso le robo un beso, el ángel se resistía empujando con sus manos al tétrico erizo, no podía creer que aquel demonio le estuviese besando, el erizo negro grisáceo, abrazo por las caderas al erizo y lo obligo a que se pegara más con su cuerpo para profundizar más el beso, mordió lo labios del ángel azul empezando a lamer la sangre proveniente de aquellos labios, Sonic solo gemía por el dolor, enojado logro golpear a su "atacante"

_Te dije que no te me acercaras imbécil_ gritó enfurecido

_Vaya, vaya, nuestro ángel esta enfurecido_ se burlaba_ tu rostro es hermoso cuando reflejas ira

_ ¡Cállate! no me vuelvas a tocar_ se dio media vuelta y empezó a volar hacia el cielo, tenía aun fe de que lo perdonarían si se los explicaba con más detalle, pero sus alas le empezaron a doler, tanto fue su dolor que le impidió seguir adelante, solo miro hacia arriba, ¿Aquél demonio tendría razón?¿Lo han abandonado?, sintió la misma mano pero ahora le sujetaba la muñeca.

_No puedes regresar, ya no perteneces ahí

_ ¿Ahora solo soy una escoria más?_ en su cara mostraba el mismo enojo que expresó hacia el erizo negro grisáceo

_je...no te digas así...¿Sabes? para nosotros este también es nuestro límite, si continuamos nuestras alas se destruirían_ sonrió_ esto comprueba que ya eres uno de nosotros, sígueme, te sentirás mejor allá abajo

Inundado por aquel sentimiento llamado ira decidió seguir a aquel demonio, que importaba lo que le pasase ya no tenía remedio, desde ese momento empezó a tener pensamientos negativos

_Mi nombre es Mephiles the dark, ¿cuál es el tuyo mi querido desterrado?_ le sonrió

_..._miró enfadado a Mephiles

_No te enojes conmigo, yo no fui quien te hecho

_Solo cállate y sigue avanzando

_Pero que cambiazo de actitud je, me estas agradando más que antes

Los dos desaparecieron en la nada Sonic no volvería ser aquel ángel...

* * *

En altar de la Iglesia rezaba un joven erizo de 18 años vistiendo unos pantalones azules y una playera blanca, ese joven era Shadow, se sentía bastante solo, extrañaba aquel ángel que lo visitaba diariamente, hacia trece años desde que lo vio por última vez. La noche ya había llegado por lo que tenía que retirarse y cerrar ya que era el ahora el encargado de cerrarla todas las noches, aunque no lo pareciera era muy apegado a la Iglesia y el padre confiaba mucho en el, estuvo a punto de irse cuando escucho una voz que surgía de las penumbras

_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Shadow

_¿Quién eres?_ reacciono el erizo oji-carmín_ ¡no puede ser!_ a lo lejos se podía ver una figura muy conocida, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, el ser de la figura le regreso el abrazo junto con un beso en la frente, el oji-carmín alzo la mirada pero su rostro de felicidad cambio a una que mostraba terror, se alejó de él y lo vio detenidamente el azul de ese "ángel" era ya uno obscuro, sus ojos esmeraldas ahora eran carmesí, poseía dos pequeños cuernos y un par de colmillos, sus alas que debían ser de un blanco brillante ahora eran negras

_ ¿Qué pasa Shadow? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te alegras de verme?_ sonrío

_ ¿Qu...qué fue lo que te sucedió Sonic?_ temblaba al ver la apariencia el erizo azul

_Me convertido en un demonio ¿No es grandioso?_ sonreía aún más mostrando sus colmillos mientras se le acercaba

_ ¿En...en un de...demonio?_ se asustó más al ver emerger espectros que lo acorralaban_ ¿Que son estas cosas?_ Grito asustado

_Son unos amiguitos, no te aran daño si no me desobedeces_ Sonic tomo de las caderas a Shadow acercándolo a su cuerpo, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro del erizo oji-carmín_ eres realmente hermoso Shadow, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, el de tenerte siempre a mi lado?_ se acercaba al cuello del oji-carmín empezando a lamer y a besar cuidadosamente, de vez en cuando oía los gemidos del erizo bicolor

_Basta...por favor... Sonic...ahhmm_protestaba sin embargo no podía moverse

_He estado mucho tiempo alejado de ti_ decía mientras le arrancaba la playera y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho_ Quiero hacerte mío

_¡Detente! ahh! mmgh_dio un alto gemido al sentir la mano del ex-ángel que se escabullía en el pantalón del Oji-carmin apretándole su miembro

_No... no lo... hagas mmh te... ten...go mie.. miedo

_¿mmh? ¿De qué?

_¡Te tengo miedo!_ gritó_ ya no eres el mismo, tu... tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tú ya no eres al que tanto quería

Al escuchar eso el ex-ángel lo soltó he hizo desaparecer a los espectros que tenía Shadow alrededor, aprovechando eso Shadow salió corriendo, quedando Sonic a solas, a su lado apareció Mephiles

_Jajajajajaj te ha rechazado, pobre de ti jajajaja

_Cállate Mephiles_Grito el erizo azul

_Je tenías la oportunidad de hacerlo tuyo... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

_No es de tu incumbencia_ se volteo para que no viera las lágrimas que derramaba al ver escuchado las palabras pronunciadas por el oji-carmín

_Hacia tiempo que no veía llorar_ tomo del brazo al erizo azul y con la otra lo obligó a mirarle_ que delicia ver tu rostro llorar jejeje

_Deja de molestarme Mephiles, ya obtuviste lo que querías de mí ¿Qué más quieres?

_No me quede satisfecho con eso, me gusto sentir tu cuerpo, sentirte por dentro pero... me desagrado oírte gemir el nombre de ese mocoso_ apretando fuertemente_ te advertí que ese mocoso te rechazaría

_ ¡Cállate de una puta vez!, ¡ya me tienes harto Mephiles!

_ ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! yo te ayude cuando te abandonaron, ahora me perteneces Sonic_ lo jalo bruscamente y lo tiró al suelo

_¡Argh! ¡Suéltame! No me hagas enojar bastardo

_Que risa, no tienes el suficiente poder para hacerme algo_ decía mientras golpeaba en el rostro del erizo azul, provocando que empezara a sangrar, al ver que no se movía quiso levantarse pero la mano del erizo azul lo sujeto del cuello

_¡Te dije que no me hicieras enojar!_ dijo el erizo azul, pero su voz era más grave y siniestra, sus dos cuerno empezaron a crecer, lamió la sangre que salía de su boca y se levantó apartando a Mephiles con la mano que lo tenía agarrado

_ ¡Eres un maldito estúpido!_ cada vez le apretaba más el cuello para rompérselo pero Mephiles se convirtió en humo para después aparecer detrás del erizo azul

_jajaja como me lo esperaba del nuevo demonio de la ira_ río Mephiles al ver ese rostro lleno de odio que tenia

_¡Lárgate! Si no quieres que te mate y como tus restos_ Grito enfurecido

_jajajajaja me alegra verte así mi querido Sonic, está bien me iré_ antes de desaparecer en una nube negra dijo_ eso es Sonic, odia, odia jajajajajaja

El erizo azul permaneció en la Iglesia gritando de ira y maldiciendo su suerte

* * *

En la mañana siguiente el erizo oji-carmín fue directo a la misma Iglesia, cuando arribó vio a muchas personas reunidas en la puerta, se apresuró para echar un vistazo y lo que vio fue algo aterrador todo estaba rasgado imágenes, butacas, ¡todo!, lo que más le asusto fue el cadáver de un zorro negro y arriba tenía la leyenda "Serás mío Shadow the hedgehog" cayo de rodillas, no sabía que hacer...

La noche llegó, Shadow se encontraba refugiado en su humilde casa, permanecía despierto en su cama, por el miedo de volver a sufrir lo de aquella noche, sin embargo el sueño le estaba ganando por lo que quedó completamente dormido, poco después el demonio azul apareció enfrente de él, aprovechando que estaba dormido se colocó arriba de este, lo destapo y empezó a desabrocharle cuidadosamente la camiseta, con sigilo comenzó a lamer el cuello del oji-carmín, al sentir el tacto de la lengua, empezó a despertar, quiso dar un grito pero el erizo azul se lo impidió

_ ¿Por qué lo haces? yo no te echo..._no termino la frase cuando sintió una gota tibia caer en su mejilla_ He?...¿por...qué está llorando?_ preguntó, al darse cuenta del rostro de tristeza del erizo azul

_ ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_ le acariciaba el rostro_ ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?, protegí a alguien que amaba, nunca quise dejarle solo, dime ¿Por qué el amor que tengo se volvió pecado?

_Entonces yo...

_Por enamorarme de ti me despojaron de todo...

_yo... lo siento, yo no quería...

_Calla... no es tu culpa, es solo una injusticia, odio a todos lo que me abandonaron ¡los odio!

_¡pero qué dices! el ángel que conocí...

_¡ya no lo soy! Soy el demonio de la ira de ahora en adelante, no puedo evitarlo pero..._se acercaba al oído de oji-carmín_ a ti no te odio, quiero hacerte mío, al igual quiero que tú me aceptes Shadow...

El erizo azul tomo el rostro del erizo oji-carmín para poder besarle, Shadow sentía una sensación extraña, aunque se oponía, empezaba a gustarle, las palabras que le había dicho las reflexiono, aquel demonio solo se sentía solo y traicionado, no era su culpa al haberse convertido en esa criatura que los mortales temían sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que el erizo azul quería explorar su boca, con timidez la abrió poco a poco, Sonic introdujo su lengua dentro de la tibia cavidad del oji-carmín, empezando a inspeccionarla sacando unos que otros gemidos por parte de Shadow, al mismo tiempo él quiso participar logrando así una pequeña danza, entrelazándose una con la otra, pero aquel beso tuvo que ser cortado por falta de aíre solo un hilo de saliva los unía, el erizo azul bajo a su cuello para lamerlo y besarle, Shadow hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle el campo libre, este sonrío al ver que se estaba empezando a llevar por la situación, bajo aún más besando y lamiendo todo a su paso dejando húmedo el sitio por el que pasaba, llegó hasta donde Shadow tenia puesto la parte de abajo de una pijama, con los dientes empezó a quitársela, teniendo afuera esa estorbosa prenda acarició su miembro de una manera suave, los gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes excitando más al erizo azul, sin poder aguantar lo metió completamente a su boca lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de ella.

_Sonic...ah! basta...mmmh por favor...mggmh ahh no aguanto más mmm... si sigues así...ahh mmm me voy a correr

Sin hacerle mucho caso aumento la intensidad lo que provocó que Shadow se corriera en su boca, bebió todo el líquido blanquecino lentamente sin desperdiciar nada, terminando subió al rostro del oji-carmín riéndose

_Jejejeje te viniste muy rápido ¿No lo crees?

_¡Cállate!_ mientras se sonrojaba

_ok, ok jejeje, creo que rompí la atmósfera, pero no te preocupes esto aún no se acaba_ Sonic abrió las piernas del oji-carmín_ sé que es tu primera vez, así que es posible que te duela, trata de resistir...

_pero... arght_gritó de dolor al sentir el gran miembro del erizo azul penetrarlo con rapidez_ pero... ¿qué te pasa? ahhh

_mmmh Shadow que estrecho eres ahhh, me fascina jejeje_dicho eso empezó a moverse despacio para acostumbrarlo, después de un rato comenzó a dar pequeña embestidas al mismo tiempo que masturbaba a Shadow

_Dime... mmm ahh ¿Quieres que pare?...mmm ahh ahh_el erizo azul esperaba a un sí a su pregunta sin embargo le sorprendió la respuesta del oji-carmín

_No... ahhh!...no pares...mmgh kyaaa! ahh! dame...mmmhg.. Más...mmmgh ahh!

_Sera un placer

Sonic continuó con las embestidas, Shadow quería sentir más al erizo azul así que dio embestidas de forma contraria para pegarse más al pelvis de este, aumentaron los dos de intensidad provocando el rechinido de la cama gracias al movimiento que provocaba, los dos llegaron al climas, Sonic se corrió dentro de Shadow y Shadow en el pecho del erizo azul, cansado por tal experiencia se acostó a lado del oji-carmín

_Me disculpo Sonic por haberte dicho esas cosas aquella vez, estaba asustado

_No te preocupes, yo haría lo mismo...

_Sonic...te acepto...quiero estar contigo, estos trece años que lo pase sin ti, fue una pesadilla para mi_ lloraba_ y cuando volviste me alegre, aunque al verte con esa apariencia hizo confundir mis sentimientos... yo..._fue callado por el beso del erizo azul

_No tienes que decir más_ lo abrazaba_ estaremos juntos siempre, ahora tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco_ otro beso se hizo presente pero esta vez fue más profundo, alrededor suyo una nube negra los fue envolviendo poco a poco, llevando a los dos hacia el lugar de las "llamas eternas", ahora el ex-ángel se encuentra al lado del oji-carmín al convertirlo también en un ser oscuro, unidos por aquel amor que se volvió pecado

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya agradado este one short, jijiji me llegó la inspiración esperare felizmente sus comentarios y criticas constructivas *w*


End file.
